Quien dijo que era Fácil?
by SraPanther
Summary: Serán 5 pruebas, la última es la más importante y la deberá realizar el padre de Sakura. Nadie dijo que seria fácil...ya tenemos el 4to capitulo!
1. El principio de todo

**Quien dijo que era fácil?**

Este capitulo esta hecho por amor al anime y porque me gusta la pareja S & S

Espero que disfruten mi 2º fic, ya que el primero lo borraron ¬¬

* * *

Capitulo 1: El principio de todo 

Bueno, creo que esta es la parte mas difícil..no lo crees mi amor? –la miraba a sus hermosos ojos

Claro..pero algún día tenia que suceder no?-le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Te veo muy tranquila...no tienes un poco..digamos...de...nervios?

La verdad, es que eres tú el que debe hablar...yo solo escucho-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Bien, entremos – dijo él y tomo la mano de ella con fuerza.

**Casa Kinomoto**

Hola!...ya llegue! Y traje compañía! –dijo sakura con alegría

OH!..bienvenido joven Li, no lo esperaba! –Dijo el papá de Sakura.

No es mi intención molestarlo señor, pero debo hablar con usted... –esto último lo dijo tragando saliva, sentía que su camisa le apretaba el doble.

Por favor joven, tome asiento, luego estará la cena – mostrando una tranquila sonrisa.

Papá, quieres que te ayude con algo? – acercándose a su padre

Claro, prepara la mesa para la cena, solo seremos los tres, tu hermano tiene turno en el hospital. – dirigiéndose a la cocina

Así transcurrió una cena tranquila, donde conversaban de muchas cosas...una vez terminada la cena, sakura levanto las cosas de la mesa y se dispuso a lavarlas ...mientras ambos hombres fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá.

Bien joven, de que quería hablarme? –pregunto el hombre con mucha tranquilidad.

Buu...bueno...esteee...vera...ya llevo mucho tiempo con sakura, de hecho somos novios hace emmm...-fue interrumpido por sakura que se sentó al lado de él.

Llevamos 5 años de novios, Shaoran...-su mirada era tierna, sabia que su novio estaba al borde de un colapso.

Si, llevamos bastante...y bueno señor Kinomoto...yo quisiera...esteee – pero fue interrumpido por el papá de sakura.

Me imagino joven Li, que usted se quiere comprometer con mi hija?...estoy en lo correcto? – lo miraba fijamente...

Esto desconcertó un poco a Shaoran!..no espera que el papá de su novia fuera tan directo, pero debía permanecer...un poco...tranquilo.

S...si señor, yo quiero pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio – tratando de sonreír para aparentar un poco de tranquilidad.

Pero joven, usted no cree que son un poco jóvenes para contraer nupcias?- le dijo su futuro suegro

Shaoran no sabia que responder, pero debía decir todo...todo.

Bueno señor, creo que usted ya sabe que pertenezco a un Clan del cual seré jefe y cuando cumpla los 21 años, para el día de mi cumpleaños, que no falta mucho, yo debo estar casado ó comprometido. – decía Shaoran con mucha tranquilidad.

De pronto Sakura se separo del lado de Shaoran y se sentó junto a su padre, y le dijo.

Papá, sabes que amo mucho a Shaoran, que no viviría sin él – esto lo dijo mirando al dueño de su corazón- por eso papá, permíteme estar junto a Shaoran y formar mi familia...

Fujikata miro a su hija, sabia que algún día este momento llegaría...pero nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto, se parecía tanto a su madre, sus ojos llenos de amor, de vida!. Se levanto de su sofá y se colocó frente a Shaoran, este por acto de reflejo también se levanto de su asiento, y Fujikata dijo...

Bienvenido a la familia...hijo.. – y le dedico una sonrisa sincera, transparente. En ese mismo instante hizo una reverencia frente al futuro jefe del Clan Li. y este al mismo tiempo también hizo una reverencia a su futuro suegro.

Shaoran, no sabia que hacer, que pensar!...eso quería decir que estaba comprometido con Sakura!...su sueño se hacia realidad!...desde ese momento Sakura era su PROMETIDA! – la miro con ternura y le dedico una linda sonrisa, de esa que solo sakura había visto.

Sakura a su vez, no cabía de felicidad!..seria la futura señora Li..!...estaría toda la vida junto al hombre que mas ama en la vida!.

Shaoran quebró el silencia y dijo.

Pero tenemos un pequeño problema – lo dijo mirando a quien seria su futura esposa.

Cual Shaoran?...- lo miro un poco confundida

Debemos viajar a Hong-Kong, Sakura para que seas mi esposa, debes pasar por algunas pruebas que te dará el consejo...y para eso mi madre y mis hermanas te van a preparar...pero eso no es todo - esta vez miro a al señor Kinomoto – señor, usted también pasará por una prueba...

Entiendo que yo tenga que pasar por pruebas...pero mi papá...por que? – decía sakura un poco molesta.

Sakura, tu padre debe pasar una prueba menor... – tomando a sakura por los hombros y mirando sus ojos.

Que tipo de prueba? – decía ahora Sakura abrazando a su prometido.

Debe demostrar al consejo que será digno de mi confianza – al decir estas últimas palabras miro al señor Fujikata, y soltó a Sakura y se coloco frente a él.

Señor, si no quiere pasar estas pruebas lo entenderé, pero quiero que sepa, que si no lo hace...no podré casarme con Sakura...y eso es lo que mas quiero en la vida...por favor, no me aleje de ella! – y el señor Fujikata respondió.

Joven Li, en dos semanas nos tiene a mi y a mi familia en Hong-Kong y prometo no defraudarlos – y sonrió.

Sakura y Shaoran se abrazaron, en dos semanas serán oficialmente presentados frente al consejo.

**Notas de la Autora:**

No me odien!...no me maten!...bueno, es solo el comienzo fue cortito pero así avanzo mas rapido. Tengo preparada varias sorpresas como un T&E ...y bueno si les cuento no seria sorpresa!

Ah, gracias MITCHA! Por tus saludos, me haces emocionar!

Ya saben dejen review, y menos de lo que se imaginan estará el 2º capitulo.

Nos leemos

PanteraLi


	2. Listo para llegar!

Capitulo 2: Listos para llegar!

Este fic no tienes fines de lucro y esta hecho por amor a SCC.

* * *

**Hong-Kong**

Residencia Li, diga – hablaba un hombre de voz tranquila y suave.

Wei, soy yo Shaoran.- decía con cierta alegría.

Joven Li, que bueno que llama, su madre a querido mucho saber de usted.

Me lo imaginaba Wei, estará mi madre ahora? – sabia que su madre era una mujer ocupada y normalmente no se encontraba en la "casa".

Si señor está en su despacho, espere por favor- el mayordomo abrió una amplia puerta y observo a una mujer revisando algunos papeles.

Señora Li, el joven Shaoran al teléfono – dijo interrumpiendo la concentración de la señora.

Gracias Wei, aquí atenderé a mi hijo – tomo el teléfono, dio un suspiro y dijo..

Hijo, que bueno que llamas!..como estas? – decía en un tono de preocupación.

Estoy muy bien madre – sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono – en dos semanas estará Sakura, su padre y su hermano en nuestra casa – su madre sin mas espera pregunto...

Shaoran, les hablaste por todo lo que deben pasar?..aceptaron las condiciones del concilio? – Shaoran suspiro y dijo ..

El padre de Sakura esta dispuesto a hacer todo lo que se le diga...pero – dio nuevamente otro suspiro..- pero con el hermano de sakura, fue un poco difícil.

Pero aceptó? – decía su madre un poco nerviosa.

Si, madre aceptó, pero con una condición – estaba completamente rojo al otro lado de la línea...- Sakura debe terminar la universidad, y luego de eso...bueno...ejem...-Shaoran estaba casi sudando frió- solo después que termine la universidad, sakura podrá darme un heredero- su madre se imagina la situación en la que se encontraba su hijo y solo dijo..

Bueno, Shaoran tu sabes que son muy jóvenes y creo que su hermano esta en lo cierto, podrán estar casados, pero no tendrán un heredero hasta que logren una estabilidad en la empresa, porque bien sabes hijo, que las empresas Li estarán a tu cargo y de la señorita Sakura una vez casados, y para eso deben tener conocimientos empresariales...además, no creo que tengan tiempo para pensar en herederos por lo menos en dos años mas...- su madre estaba muy seria, pero él moría de vergüenza por todo lo que su madre acababa de decir..

Bueno madre, creo que eso es todo, yo estaré en un semana en Hong-Kong y a la siguiente semana llega la familia Kinomoto, ahora voy a descansar ya que esta será mi última semana con sakura aquí en Tomoeda, y debo arreglar algunos papeles, nos vemos madre...

Nos vemos en una semana hijo – y así ambos colgaron el teléfono.

Entraron 4 mujeres alborotadas por lo que acababan de escuchar..

Madre!...hermanito se va a casar con la señorita Sakura! –decía una de las hijas.

Escucharon toda la conversación! – les pregunto su madre de forma muy seria

Bueno, sola la última parte, donde le decías a hermanito que no tendría tiempo de tener un heredero...y nos imaginamos que antes de pensar en un heredero, hermanito se tiene que casar!...y como la única novia que conocimos es la señorita Sakura...-quería seguir pero fue interrumpida por su madre

En fin, Su hermano llega en una semana, y a la siguiente llega la familia Kinomoto.

_Así paso una semana_

**Aeropuerto**

Mi amor, nos vemos en una semana – acariciaba el bello rostro de su prometida.

Te voy a extrañar mucho! – lo abrazo con tanta fuerza, que pareciera que su vida se iría con él...

Es solo una semana, ya verás que va pasar rápido, además debes estar tranquila, debes descansar...una vez que llegues a Hong-Kong, va ser muy difícil que podamos estar tranquilos. Me prometes descansar? –la miraba a esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba.

Si Shaoran, prometo descansar –mirando al suelo.

Yo me encargare que descanse mucho joven Shaoran! – decía una mujer muy linda de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules.

También espero que puedas ir a nuestro matrimonio señorita Tomoyo – le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Por supuesto!...no me perdería la unión de mis mejores amigos! – sonriendo

Bueno, llego la hora pequeña, cuídate mucho, si?... – y le dio un beso en los labios

Un poco roja por la conversación de Tomoyo y Shaoran, correspondió el beso

Te llamare cuando este viajando!...

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Aeropuerto 

Amiga te voy a extrañar!..no sé cuanto tiempo este en Hong-Kong, pero te estaré llamado! –abrazando a su mejor amiga.

Claro sakura no te preocupes, además el joven Eriol me estará acompañando –sonriendo y mirando a su "amigo"

Señorita sakura, prometo defender con mi vida a la señorita Tomoyo – haciendo una reverencia.

Bueno, pero no te acerques demasiado, ok! –guiñando un ojo a Eriol

Sonrojado se acerco a sakura y le dijo –creo que pide demasiado.

Tomoyo sin entender, solo dijo –Sakura ya es hora que vayas...tú padre te espera.

Si, cuídense y no dejen de escribir! – así se fue caminando a la puerta que la llevara al avión.

No te preocupes, antes de lo crees tendremos noticias de ellos –le dijo Eriol tratando de calmar a si amiga.

La voy a extrañar mucho ... –bajando la mirada

Eriol no se contuvo y se acerco a Tomoyo, levanto su mirada con delicadeza y le dijo –recuerda que yo estaré "siempre a tu lado" –y le regalo su sonrisa mas linda.

Ante este acto Tomoyo solo se sonrojo, no sabia porque, pero los últimos días se había sentido muy bien cerca de Eriol.

**En el Avión**

Ya estaban todos sentados esperado el despegue, Sakura miro a su padre que estaba sentado al lado de ella y al otro lado estaba su hermano con cara furiosa, cuando de pronto sakura comenzó a recordar él porque su hermano estaba tan enojado y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Flash back_

Buenos Días, ya llegue –decía Touya.(recuerden que tenia turno esa noche y por lo tanto, llego en la mañana)

Buenos días hijo, que bueno que llegas, así podremos conversar antes vaya a trabajar –decía su padre con un tono "muy calmado".

Claro, que seria? –sentándose a la mesa, ya que desayunaría antes de ir a dormir.

Bueno, hoy en la hora de la cena, vino el joven Li a conversar conmigo – se sento frente a si hijo y prosiguió – El joven Li...quiere contraer matrimonio con tu hermana...de pronto se sintio como un pequeño sismo que fue creciendo...cuando de pronto..

NOOOO CON ESE MOCOSO!...NO LO PERMITIRE!...SERA SOBRE MI CADÁVER!...MONSSSTRUOOOOOO!...gritaba Touya, ya fuera de si.

En la habitación de sakura.

Creo que mi hermano ya se entero-decía sakura que despertó con el grito de su hermano. Decidió que mejor seria bajar a conversar con su hermano, así fuera lo último que haría...

Una vez abajo su hermano se acerco a ella...y le dijo...

Escúchame bien Sakura Kinomoto, no permitiré que te cases con el mocoso!...eres demasiado joven!-estaba comenzando a salirse de sus cabales

Bien ahora me escucharas tú- dijo con un tono tranquilo – Me casare con Shaoran, con o sin tu consentimiento, papá ya me dio su bendición y entendió las razones por las cuales me quiero comprometer!...y nadie ni nada me lo va prohibir!..te amo demasiado hermano!..por favor, entiende que es lo que quiero! Y acepta mi unión con Shaoran, él me hará muy feliz –esto último lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Su hermano solo dijo – Bien monstruo, veo que no podré impedirlo...pero me vas a tener que obedecer en esto...- sakura un poco mas tranquila le dijo –si claro, que quieres que haga?..

NO! tendrás un hijo, hasta que tú termines la Universidad...el mocoso, su familia y esos viejos del concilio, me tendrán que dar la razón!...así sea Sakura, que tenga que encerrarte hasta que termines tus estudios, estamos? – y tranquilamente se fue a su dormitorio, dejando a Sakura con la boca abierta.

Creo que por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, tu hermano tiene mucha razón hija –dijo su padre en un tono muy tranquilo.

_Fin Flash Back_

Al recordar las palabras de su hermano, se coloco tan roja como un tomate, no por lo que había dicho...si no que, no se imaginaba, con un bulto es su abdomen y llevando un hijo de Shaoran...

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno, asi vamos al segundo capitulo de mi fic...el prox se viene mas emocionante y con algo mas de T&E pero tengan en cuenta que es mas S&S...

_Agradecimiento_s

** moonshaoran**: Bien...voy lo mas rapido que puedo..espero tu prox review

**yelitza**: jajajaja..bueno no podia dejar de colocar a Touya con su escandalo hacia su hermanita!..espero que este segundo capitulo te haya gustado!

**serenity-princess**: Espero que te este gustando esta historia y el prox capitulo se viene mejor.

** Mitcha** : Gracias amiga por tu animo!...en la parte donde Touya tiene turnos y llega en la mañana a su casa...fue hecha pensando en ti..jojojojojo!...nos leemos en msn!

**LMUndine**: La emocion de este fic en parte es porque hare que el padre de sakura participe un poco en la historia...pero esto es mucho mas S&S...y gracias por el apoyo.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC!

_**PanteraLi **_


	3. Preparativos

_Capitulo 3 "Preparativos"_

Bueno ya saben, este fic está hecho por entretención y no busco fines de lucro.

* * *

**Hong Kong**

_Aeropuerto._

Por qué estoy tan nervioso?..siento que me tiembla hasta el alma-miro a la mujer que estaba a su lado

Bueno hijo, creo que se llama ansiedad-sonriendo al menor de sus hijos.

Pasajeros provenientes de Japón, desembarcaran por anden 18.

Ahí vienen madre! –dijo con entusiasmo.

Cálmate hijo, que pareciera que no la vez hace años! –caminando hacia el anden 18

No sé porque, pero tuve la sensación que cada día representaba un año! –mirando hacia todos lados, a ver si lograba divisar a su amada.

De pronto se pudo ver a un jovencita de cabellos castaños que le llegaban hasta mas abajo de los hombros, esbelta, un cuerpo muy armonioso, vestía jeans color negro, con una blusa rosada, maquillada muy suavemente, lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Caminaba con seguridad y sensualidad, era imposible resistirse verla dos veces, los hombres volteaban a verla y las mujeres envidiaban su belleza.

Shaoran no podía creer que estaba tan hermosa, estaba boca abierta viendo como Sakura caminaba hacia él.

Hijo, si no cierras la boca te va entrar un mosquito o algo parecido –dijo con un tono de picardía su madre.

Es hermosa...parece un ángel...y será MI ángel –decía Shaoran casi en un susurro, pero su madre logró escucharlo.

Lo será siempre y cuando, pase todas las pruebas del concilio –Sakura estaba muy cerca.

Sakura sólo miraba a Shaoran, estaba tan elegante, había cambiado tanto, su cuerpo bien fornido, su presencia que no pasaba desapercibido en ningún lugar, podría ser modelo y sería muy famoso..."pero que digo!..si solo lo quiero para mi, solo para mi serán sus sonrisas, sus caricias y sus besos" –se decía para si misma, logrando sonrojarse un poco.

Señorita Sakura, sea bienvenida a Hong-Kong –dijo la madre de Shaoran, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. De pronto detrás de sakura venían dos hombres, uno de ellos de cabellos oscuros, cara muy seria y el otro hombre se podía ver su sonrisa que no se quitaba con nada. Y Señores sean bienvenido a Hong-Kong – dirigiéndose al hermano y padre de Sakura.

Mientras la madre de Shaoran saludaba a la familia de Sakura, ellos solo se miraban directamente a los ojos, podrían estar así por horas y no les importaría, pero sakura rompió el silencio...-Te extrañe tanto, que no hubiese aguantado un día mas! –mientras decía esto, se acercaba lentamente a la cara de Shaoran, este viendo que faltaba solo milímetros para que sus labios se juntasen, dice...-No te vuelvas a separar de mi. Así, acorto la distancia que los separaba, uniéndose en un profundo beso, que fue interrumpido por Touya.

COF!..COF!...creo que estos espectáculos no corresponden en un lugar público-tomando a su hermana de un brazo y alejándola de Shaoran. Este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que su madre llamo a sus sirvientes para que se encargaran de todo el equipaje de la familia Kinomoto, mientras ellos se dirigían a una de las limosinas, que los llevarían directamente a la mansión Li.

En el trayecto Shaoran solo miraba muy fijo a Sakura, no podía creer lo mucho que la había extrañado, tanto amaba a esa mujer!..si, claro que si, se había formado en su razón de ser...en su razón de vivir!...de alguna manera se sentía confiado por las capacidades que tiene Sakura y las pruebas podría pasarlas fácilmente...pero...y su padre?...lograría pasar la prueba?...lo conocía hacia mucho tiempo...pero él, no sabe de las tradiciones de del concilio...estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por la felicidad de él y de Sakura?...

No puedo creer que este junto a Shaoran –pensaba sakura- Haría lo que fuese necesario por estar siempre a su lado. Sé que me ama mucho...lo sé...sus ojos no mienten.

Así, llegaron a la mansión Li, todos fueron acomodados en sus habitaciones y estaban todos listos para ir a cenar. Sakura sale de su habitación y se encuentra con una agradable sorpresa...estaba caminando por el pasillo el joven que perturbaba sus sueños...y sin mas pensó en una idea para estar solos...

Shaoran que caminaba pensando en todas las cosas que se venían para él y para su Sakura, cuando de pronto, sintió que lo tomaban de la camisa y lo jalaban hacia un lado...

Sakura cuando vio, que Shaoran pasaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, lo tomo de su camisa y con fuerza hizo que su amado entrara a la habitación, una vez adentro cerró la puerta y se apoyo en la puerta...miró a Shaoran y este pestañaba varias veces, sin saber el porque de esa reacción de Sakura...

Bueno...-dijo nerviosa-Solo quería estar un momento contigo, no hemos podido hablar-se acercaba peligrosamente, como una gata a punto de atrapar a su presa –Mi hermano, nos interrumpió en un momento muy agradable...-y lo abrazo por el cuello.

Si es cierto, no hemos podido estar un momento a solas –Acortando el espacio que había entre ellos. Se unieron en un beso, suave, lleno de sentimientos...a medida que se estaban besando el beso comenzó a ser mas rápido, esta vez estaba siendo un beso muy apasionado, las caricias se estaban intensificando, llegando a un punto que se tomaban de las cabezas con desesperación...pero como no todo en esta vida es perfecto, tocaron la puerta...

Sakura?...estas ahí?..-decía la voz de un hombre.

Si Papá ya bajo, esteee...estoy terminando de arreglarme...si...eso...y...bueno...no demorare mucho –decía mientras arreglaba su blusa que estaba siendo desabotonada por Shaoran. Este por su parte no estaba en una situación muy distinta a la de Sakura.

Bien...hija has visto al Joven Shaoran? –le pregunto su padre.

Sakura miro a Shaoran y este movía la cabeza hacia los lados y abriendo los ojos como diciendo que digiera que no lo había visto...Sakura la ver la reacción de su novio, quiso reír, pero se tapo la boca, y solo dijo –No papá...no le he visto.-lo dijo sonriendo a su novio.

Ah!...bueno...si lo llegas a ver, dígale que su madre lo esta buscando con insistencia –y así el señor Kinomoto bajo hacia la sala donde servirían la cena.

Bueno, creo que esta vez lo salvo mi padre, señor Li, pero para la próxima no tendrás escapatoria! – dijo esto último y le dio un suave beso en los labios y se dirigió hacia la puerta. –Lo esperan abajo señor...-y cerro la puerta, dejando con una sonrisa a Shaoran.

Buenas noches –dijo Sakura haciendo un reverencia, mientras se acercaba a la mesa, para sentarse a disfrutar de la cena de bienvenida que ofrecía la familia Li.

Buenas noches señorita Sakura, por favor siéntese en este puesto–dijo la Señora Li, haciendo referencia al asiento que se encontraba mas lejos, de todos. (N.A: recuerden que como es una mansión, la mesa puede medir hasta 2.5mts).

En ese mismo instante llega Shaoran, y ve que su madre hace que Sakura que sienta alejada de todos –Madre, no creo que mi futura esposa se sienta tan alejada de nosotros...no lo crees? –Le ofreció la mano a Sakura, y esta suavemente coloco su mano.

Bien, debo confesar que me estoy adelantando a las pruebas, y creo que por esta vez la señorita Sakura se podrá sentar junto a nosotros...-La señora Li fue a tomar su asiento que era en la cabecera de la mesa.

Shaoran dejo a Sakura en su puesto, y le dedico una linda sonrisa, que hizo que sakura olvidara del reciente incidente.

Así, comenzó una cena tranquila, donde la madre de Shaoran explicaba algunas cosas básicas que debían saber al enfrentarse al concilio.

Y cuando comenzaremos con las pruebas? –pregunto muy curioso el padre de Sakura.

Bueno, mañana nos presentaremos frente al concilio...y harán la primera prueba a la señorita Sakura, y así, todos los días harán una prueba distinta, en total son 5 pruebas...-dijo muy seria la señora Li.

OH!...entonces para mañana ya debo estar preparada!...-dijo sakura un poco exaltada.

De eso no te preocupes Sakura, mañana a primera hora llegarán mis hermanas y sé que, con gusto te van a preparar para la presentación, no te preocupes. – y le dio una sonrisa sincera, que sakura no dudo ni un instante en sus palabras.

Ok, entendí todo el protocolo –dijo Touya- pero, en que parte es donde le harán la prueba a mi padre? –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sabían que esa seria una parte difícil...

El señor Kinomoto, será el último en recibir la prueba, aunque Sakura pase todas las pruebas, es esta última la más importante. –dijo la madre de Shaoran mirando a Sakura.

Creo que mejor nos vamos todos a descansar, el viaje a sido largo, y mañana debemos madrugar. – dijo el señor Kinomoto. Pesando que tal vez, su hija no confiaba en sus capacidades, pero demostraría a toda su familia, de que estaba hecho un Kinomoto!

Todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones, necesitaban descansar, nadie...dijo ni una sola palabra y el silencio se apodero de la mansión Li.

_DIA SIGUIENTE_

Mucha luz entraba a su habitación, se notaba que ese día el cielo estaría muy despejado, sería un día caluroso, que ropa se colocaría para un día con esas características?. Sakura estaba con esos pensamiento, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron 4 mujeres, de fina figura, elegantes...pero...algo..."alborotadas"...

BUENOS DIAS CUÑADITA!-decían las 4 hermanas al unísono!..

Buu..buenos días –sonriendo ante tanta alegría.

Cuñadita!...todavía no estas bañada! –decía una...-bien...vamos ahora mismo al baño!...nos encargaremos de hacer que te veas mas hermosa de lo que eres! –riendo con nerviosismo.

Si, dejaremos que a hermanito con la boca abierta –dijo otra

Sonrojada y riendo ante los comentarios de las hermanas de Shaoran.

Así, comenzaron por darle a Sakura un baño de sales y esencias. Seguido fue la manicura y limpieza facial, luego vino el peinado...cabello suelto y alisado, sobre este colocaron una flor...un Ying Fa.

El maquillaje fue suave, en los párpados un color rosa, delineado fino y de color negro, mejillas ligeramente tocadas, labios de color rosa. Sus ojos era dos esmeraldas, que brillaban con toda su intensidad.

La vestimenta fue un pantalón de lino color crema llegaba hasta sus caderas y tenia caída recta, sandalias de taco bajo pero muy fino, su blusa se cruzaba en la parte delantera, donde se dejaba ver el contorno de sus senos, (muy provocativo), llegaba hasta su cintura. Se podía ver su plano estomago.

Las cuatro hermanas observaban con orgullo su "creación", no era para menos se veía con cara inocente pero provocativa, elegante y refinada...

Creo que hermanito se va querer casar antes de tiempo!... –dijo una de ellas con un pequeño suspiro.

Sakura por su parte estaba sonrojada por tantos comentarios lindos que le decían sus futuras cuñadas, se miraba al espejo y no podía creer el buen trabajo que realizaron las 4 mujeres.

* * *

Sakura observaba por la ventana el lindo jardín que tenia la mansión, y el hermoso cielo azulado. El viento acariciaba su hermoso rostros y por acto de reflejo cerro los ojos...cuando de pronto...tocaron la puerta...

Sakura?...amor, estas lista? –decía Shaoran mientras abría la puerta. No identifico quien era ya que el brillo del sol, solo permitía ver una silueta.

Claro Shaoran, ya estoy lista –decía mientras se acercaba a su novio.

Shaoran quedo "nuevamente" con la boca abierta a ver tanta hermosura en la persona que será su mujer para toda la vida...

Veo que mis hermanas han hecho un magnifico trabajo...me preguntaba, señorita Kinomoto, si usted aceptaría casarse conmigo ahora mismo?. –decía esto ultimo en un susurro en su oído...

Creo que tus hermanas te conocen demasiado, amado mío –también se lo dijo al oído con mucha sensualidad.

Shaoran no sabia a que se refería...pero estaba maravillado por la hermosura de Sakura.

Será mejor que bajemos, todos nos deben estar esperando. –dijo sakura mientras tomaba un pequeño bolso.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

AAHH!...estoy inspirada!..quería dejar hecho en este capitulo la primera prueba...pero a medida que uno va escribiendo se van ocurriendo mas ideas!...de hecho...ha sido tanta mi inspiración que antes que termine esta semana voy a dejar hecho el capitulo de la primera y segunda prueba de Sakura...

Ahora, mis agradecimientos

**Mitcha**: Si, ahora este capitulo fue un poquito mas largo...espero que te este gustado y bueno, nos leemos por msn!...y disculpa no poder hablar mucho contigo...pero ya sabes los problemillas que he tenido. Ja ne!

**Relena**: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic...voy a seguir!...y espero que lo sigas leyendo..saludos desde Chile! 

**serenity-princess**: Bueno es este capi Touya no fue mucho lo que pareció...pero estoy pensando en la idea de hacer un prueba para él también!...nos leemos!

**koteotaku**: Que bueno que a ti a tu hermana le este gustando mi fic!...lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño, para todas las fanáticas de SCC...espero mas review!

**Undine (LMUndine)**: La prueba será muy difícil para el papá se sakura...pero deberías seguir leyendo si quieres saber de que se trata!...y estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo!

**fansakura2**: Bien el próximo capitulo serán las pruebas no te las pierdas!

Espero que sigan los review!.porque me ayudan a ir mas rápido!

Saludos a todas y todos!

_Ja ne!_


	4. Primera Prueba

**Capitulo 4**

_**Primera prueba**_

Bueno este fic, no tienes fines de lucro lo estoy haciendo porque amo SCC...

* * *

Shaoran las escaleras de la gran mansión junto a la mujer que deberá pasar por los pruebas del concilio.

Hacen una hermosa pareja! –dijo una de las hermanas.

Creo que hermanito no pudo haber elegido mejor –dijo otra con emoción

Así, Sakura y Shaoran entraron a una de las habitaciones que tenia la mansión, tras ellos iba la matriarca de la familia Li juntos a sus 4 hijas, y un poco mas atrás venia el hermano y padre de Sakura.

Una habitación muy lujosa con cuadros de todos los ancestros de la familia Li, la habitación en ese momento, constaba 12 sillas y frente a estas 2 sillas mas, pero estaban separadas por 3 metros...

La primera fila estaba destinada a los 5 integrantes del concilio. Y las siguientes 7 estaba destinada a la familia de la pareja. Obviamente las dos sillas restantes era para la pareja.

Todos se sentaron en los asientos que correspondía, esperando que llegaron los jefes del concilio...

De pronto, se abre la puerta y entran 3 hombres y 2 mujeres...Estaban todos atónitos ante lo que veían!...estas personas por su aspecto no sobrepasan los 30 años!. Todos vestían muy elegante, pero llevaban el mismo color...negro...

Elegantemente, se posicionaron frente a las sillas mirando a la joven pareja, en primera posición estaba un hombre delgado, de cabellos gris, y ojos azules, luego seguía una mujer también delgada, cabellos corto color negro y ojos color grises, seguido estaba otro hombre muy alto, cabello castaño y ojos negros, la siguiente era otra mujer, de estatura baja cabellos rubios y largo hasta la cintura y finalmente el último hombre, de cabella blanca y usaba anteojos.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban de pie mirando a los jefes de concilio, esperando...

Por favor tomen asiento-dijo el hombre de cabello gris.

El silencio...duro algunos segundo...y hablo la mujer de cabellera corta.

Se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia Sakura, esta solo la miraba muy fijo...y sin saber porque, se levanto de su asiento, dejando a Shaoran estupefacto por la acción tomada por sakura.

Es usted... –hablo la mujer- Sakura Kinomoto?

Si, soy yo...–Dijo sakura con firmeza.

Como me podría demostrar, que es usted...y no es otra persona? –dijo la mujer caminando alrededor de sakura.

La mujer dejo mas nerviosa a sakura, por como la miraba, además, como comprobaría que ella si es Sakura!...estuvo callada unos segundos y dijo...

Me acompañan, mi padre y mi hermano...que con ellos he vivido gran parte de mi vida...-dijo sakura con confianza.

Y como me comprueba usted, que efectivamente, ellos son sus parientes? –dijo la mujer ya parada frente a Sakura.

Sakura se sintió sin salida!..que respondería!..acaso quería ver su documentación?...pensó, en decir que les hicieran exámenes de ADN...esa mujer ya la estaba volviendo loca!..comenzaba a dudar de si misma!...pero como ella podía lograr hacer una cosa así!...si solo esta haciendo unas simples preguntas!...

Bueno...-dijo Sakura –Tendrá que creer en mi palabra...señora...

Bien, entonces dígame una última cosa señorita Kinomoto...cuanto vale su palabra?

Esta mujer estaba empecinada en volver loca a Sakura!...como lograba hacerla dudar tanto!...Miro hacia un lado y pudo ver la cara de Shaoran que le dedico una sonrisa, eso hizo que Sakura se sintiera un poco mas segura...pero una voz la saco de su trance...

Y bien señorita?...cuanto vale su palabra? –volvió a preguntar la mujer...

Sakura la miro directamente a los ojos y dijo...

Mi palabra es la base de mi honor, y eso, es lo mas valioso que tengo...señora –dijo sakura con voz firme y calmada.

La mujer volvió a su asiento, se sentó y dijo...

Bien señorita Kinomoto, desde ahora en adelante su palabra, valdrá mas que su propia vida...

_Silencio..._

Señorita Kinomoto..-volvió hablar la mujer- usted ha pasado la primera prueba...

Sakura de emoción miro a Shaoran y le sonrió...pero tal felicidad fue interrumpida por la voz grave de un hombre...

Señorita, yo soy la persona que hará su segunda prueba...

Sakura interrumpió...-pero esa prueba no se hará mañana?...

El hombre de cabellera gris, no se dio por aludido y continuo...

Mañana a la misma hora, se hará su segunda prueba, pero para eso necesito que mañana se presente sola en este mismo salón y con ropa ligera...mañana tendrá un combate.

Todos quedaron como piedra..."combatir...pelear?"...pensaron todos...

Así, los 5 jefes del concilio se levantaron de su asiento y se dirigiendo a la salida. Dejando a todos en el salón...

Sakura sin perder mas tiempo, corrió a los brazos de Shaoran...y lo miro a sus ojos ámbares...

Shaoran..tendré que pelear con él? –dijo sakura con cara asustada...

No Sakura, no es una pela con alguien..sino...mas bien ...es una pelea contigo misma. –dijo Shaoran mientras acariciaba la cara de su amada...

Sakura quería seguir preguntando, pero intervino la señora Li...

Vamos a almorzar, ha sido suficiente, por esta mañana...

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación...pensando...en como seria eso de combatir consigo misma!...estaba en esos pensamientos cuando entraron a su recamara...

Puedo ingresar? –dijo la voz de un hombre muy conocida por ella...

Papá?..claro...pasa..-dijo su hija, corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

Hija, no te preocupes tanto!...verás que todo va salir bien –le decía mientras acariciaba su cabellera castaña...

Papá?...porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil?...cuando te querías casar con mamá...tuviste que hacer algo parecido? –preguntaba su hija...

Bueno sakura, con tu madre todo fue difícil...recuerda que ella era menor que yo, teníamos en contra a toda su familia, en especial a su abuelo... –recordaba el padre de sakura-pero sabes hija-mirándola a los ojos – Todo por lo que pasamos, todo que lo sufrimos...valió la pena haberlo vivido con ella... – caían las lagrimas de los ojos de sakura y que su padre fue secando con su mano- hija todo lo que hagas por amor, será lo mejor de esta difícil vida.

Las palabras de su padre la reconfortaron...

Ahora siento que todo va ir bien...gracias papá!-dijo sakura abrazando a su padre...

En los patios de la mansión estaba Shaoran mirando los árboles, pensaba en lo feliz que será con sakura a su lado, que era la única persona que lo dejaba débil, que frente a esos bellos ojos verdes, perdía toda noción de tiempo y espacio...

Hay sakura!... –dijo con un suspiró y en forma de susurro...

Que pasa? – pregunto la ojiverde que alcanzo a escuchar su nombre...

Shaoran se sobresalto, no pensaba que ella estaba tan cerca de él...

Nada, mi bella flor... –acercándose a Sakura...

Escuche que decías mi nombre!..-lo dijo con un toque de inocencia.

Estaba pensando en ti. –y le sonrió y la abrazo con sus fuertes brazos.

Sakura siempre se sentía protegida por esos brazos, la calidez de su cuerpo la estremecía...y tener cerca sus labios la volvía débil.

Sabias, que no veo la hora que pasen estos días, para poder estar por fin, contigo!-lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Shaoran que llegaba por sobre su cabeza, olía el delicioso perfume de su cabello...estrechaba mas el cuerpo de ella contra en suyo...

Y tú crees que necesitamos estar casados..para estar juntos? –lo dijo con algo de picardía...sabia que sakura, se sonrojaría o simplemente le diría un "hoe!"...

De verdad crees que es buena idea? –dijo sakura mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amado

Shaoran, estaba sorprendido, Sakura estaba perdiendo toda inocencia!...o, es que estaba deseando lo mismo que él?...no..no..no...sakura es lo mas importante!...y no puedo hacer algo así!..ella será mía bajo todas las leyes...la amo demasiado, no podría fallar ahora... estaban tan cerca de lograr su objetivo de estar para toda la vida juntos...

No sakura, no es buena idea, no quiero obligarte a nada!...-dijo Shaoran un poco sonrojado.

No me obligarías a nada!...deseo estar contigo!...-dijo sakura con mucha seriedad

Por dios!...que estaba escuchando!...su sakura le decía que lo deseaba?...bueno..-pensó- yo tampoco soy de fierro!...pero no, no puedo...no..no

No Sakura, no puedo...discúlpame –soltando a sakura...

Sabias, que eres el hombre mas lindo sobre la faz de la tierra?...no podría estar mejor si no es a tu lado Shaoran Li...-sakura lo volvía a abrazar con las fuerzas..

Eh?...sakura lo estaba probando?...-penso-sakura?...me estabas haciendo una prueba? –dijo Shaoran separando un poco la cabeza de sakura de su pecho...

A poco creías que solo yo pasaría pruebas? –dijo, sacando la lengua en forma de burla.

Te estabas burlando de mi?...no sabes lo que le paso a la ultima persona que se burlo de mi?...sabes? –dijo acercándose mas a sakura..

Sakura con risa nerviosa sabia lo que se venia...y comenzó a correr! –atrápame si puedes! –corría con todas sus fuerzas!

Ya verás niña mala! –Shaoran corría tras sakura por todo el jardín, parecían dos niños jugando.

Mientras los tórtolos jugaban...estos estaba siendo observados por sus padres...

A veces pienso que nunca va madurar –dijo la madre de Shaoran al señor Kinomoto.

Si, eso pasa cuando se está enamorado...se vuelve a ser niño... –dijo con una sonrisa el señor Kinomoto.

* * *

Notas imprudentes de la Autora:

Trate por todos los medios de actualizar lo mas rápido que pude!...pero entre tantas cosas que debo hacer...bueno...pero eso ya no es excusa!...aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo...y a medida que avancen las pruebas estas estarán cada vez mas difíciles.

**_Mis agradecimientos_**

serenity-princess: Si Shaoran no se casa con Sakura...vamos a tener guerra por Shaoran! Jajajajaja.

Gabby: Bueno estoy tratando de actualizar rápido...espero que este capi te haya gustado

LMUndine: Bien aquí esta el 4to capi... cada vez que avance vamos a ir mejorando en las pruebas...

Mitcha: La primera prueba fue sencilla...pero espérate nada mas que llegue a la 5ta prueba! Jajajajajajaja (son risa maquiavélica).

Yelitza: espero que te agrade este nuevo capi, trate de no desaparecer mucho...

Bueno muchas gracias a todos lo que están leyendo mi fanfic...y nos leemos en el 5to capitulo!

Ja Ne!

PanteraLi


End file.
